Une question d'honneur chap 2
by Savage-Clow
Summary: Tyrion est traîné en justice devant la Cour des Eyriés. Mais Lady Lysa, la soeur de Lady Cathelyn est devenue folle suite à la mort de son mari la Main du roi, Jon Arryn. Tyrion usera de son génie pour se sortir de cette panade. En plus de ça, il comptera sur une aide des plus inattendue.


_**chapitre II**_

_Bien qu'elle se fit en grande majorité à dos d'âne, l'ascension du château des Eryés fut une torture pour Tyrion, dont les jambes arquées le faisait atrocement souffrir une fois en haut. Lady Lysa siégeait à côté de son fils Robin, le trône sur lequel le bambin était assis dominait la grande pièce circulaire du haut d'une estrade de pierre blanche. Toute la cour était là, à le regarder, lui l'affreux nabot, le meurtrier... Lady Stark était assise aux côtés de sa soeur sur un siège plus modeste que cette dernière, qui accueillit Tyrion d'une voix tremblante de folie _

_- Ma soeur m'a donc bien amené le nabot Lannister... Tyrion sourit, et railla_

_- Madame, c'est une joie de vous rencontrer. J'espérais, en même temps que ce procès vous faire part de ma prétention de conquérir votre cœur comme bon nombre de gentilshommes ici, mais vous me semblez peu appréciez les hommes petits.. Quoi, qu'il y a bien une ou deux partie de mon chétif corps qui n'ai pas subit les dommages de ma malformation.. Et qui devrait vous plaire. _

_Lady Lysa le foudroya du regard _

_- Nain, vous n'êtes pas en position d'être aussi insolent. Vous êtes accusé de meurtre, et en terrain ennemi. _

_Tyrion regarda autour de lui_

_- J'avais cru comprendre oui. Une aberrante erreur, que cette accusation d'ailleurs.. _

_- Silence ! Ou tu passera par la porte de la Lune, nabot ! _

_Le petit lord s'agita soudainement sur son siège _

_- Oh oui Mère, faites-le voler faites-le voler !_

_La voix de Lysa se fit brusquement tendre_

_- Attend mon ange, il y a d'abord le procès puis, nous le ferons voler. _

_Tyrion ajouta_

_- Si je suis coupable. Ce qui est faux. _

_Lady Stark pris alors la parole _

_- Lysa, ma soeur, Tyrion Lannister reste MON prisonnier. C'est donc à moi que reviens le choix de sa sentence. _

_Lysa répliqua, acerbe _

_- Alors pourquoi me l'amener ?_

_- Pour que la justice du roi opère sur cet homme. _

_- Et elle opèrera, Cathelyn, mais à présent c'est le prisonnier du lord Robin, mon fils. C'est donc à lui que revient le droit de donner la sentence qu'il mérite. _

_- Je reste innocent, Madame. Votre seigneur de fils peu s'éviter de se fatiguer pour rien. _

_- Mon fils, nabot fait ce qu'il juge juste. Pas ce que vous lui dite de faire._

_- Je me montrais seulement amical avec lord Robin, Madame._

_- Il n'a que faire de votre amitié ! Vous avez assassiné son père. _

_Tyrion regarda le petit s'agiter sur son siège, il avait l'air aussi atteint que sa mère, une lueur malsaine flottait dans les yeux de jais de l'enfant. Tandis que la Lysa haussait le ton _

_- Voici l'assassin de la Main du roi ! Jon Arryn votre seigneur ! _

_Tyrion haussa les sourcils _

_- Ah parce que je l'ai assassiné aussi ? _

_Les yeux de Lady Lysa se rétrécirent pour ne ressembler plus qu'à des sortes de meurtrières _

_- Je vous rappelle, Lutin que vous êtes en présence d'hommes et de chevaliers du Val. En outre des hommes qui chérissait lord Jon Arryn. Ils seraient tous prêt à mourir pour moi. _

_- Et moi, je vous rappelle que mon frère Jaime se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de ces hommes s'il m'arrive le moindre mal. _

_Tyrion se rendit compte que menacer lors d'un procès pour meurtre, c'était, comment dire... Une idée vraiment stupide ?_

_- Sauriez-vous voler messire Lannister ? Les nains auraient-ils des ailes ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tachez de ravaler la prochaine menace qui vous viendra à l'esprit. _

_- Ce n'était en rien une menace, Lady Arryn, grinça Tyrion, mais une promesse. _

_Le petit lord bondit de son siège, et convulsant à moitié s'écria de toutes ses forces, tête en avant et bras en arrière _

_- Personne ne peut nous faire de mal ici ! Personne ! Dîtes lui Mère, dîtes lui que personne ne peut nous faire de mal ! _

_Lady Arryn déclara doucement_

_- Les Eryés sont imprenables, mon bébé joli._

_Elle l'emprisonna dans ses bras, tandis que lui était secoué de spasmes repoussants. Tyrion ne put qu'avouer que ce fichu donjon était imprenable en repensant au calvaire de sa montée des marches. Alors aller faire ça avec armure, armes, jet de pierre et tout ce qui suit ! Impossible. Malgré cela, il ne put contenir sa langue _

_- Imprenables non, juste pas facile d'accès._

_Le marmot pointa un index tremblant vers lui_

_- Menteur ! Menteur ! Mère faites-le voler, Mère ! _

_Deux hommes du Val arrivèrent dans le dos de Tyrion et le soulevèrent comme ils le feraient d'un enfant sous les aisselles. Tyrion aurait pu passer la fameuse porte de la Lune, si Lady Stark n'était pas intervenue depuis son siège._

_- Lysa, je te rappelle une nouvelle fois que cet homme est mon prisonnier, je ne veux pas qu'on le maltraite. _

_Lady Arryn jeta un long regard furieux à sa soeur se leva, descendit vivement les marches de l'estrade dans le bruit ténu de sa longue robe de soie bleu glissant sur la pierre blanche et fonça sur Tyrion. Elle ordonna de le lâcher, les deux hommes s'exécutèrent si brutalement que Tyrion en perdit l'équilibre fragile que lui procurait son corps et tomba de tout son long au pied de la garce Arryn. La grande salle circulèrent fut alors envahie par les rires de la cour et des hommes du Val, ainsi que de lord Robin et de sa Mère. Qui, d'un ton moqueur déclara_

_- Messire Lannister se sent peut-être lasse de son ascension puisqu'il ne tient plus sur ses ridicules jambes ? Ser Vardis, conduisez le aux cachots, un peu de repos dans nos cellules célestes ne peuvent que lui être bénéfiques ! _

_Les hommes du Val saisirent Tyrion par les aisselles de nouveau, le nain rouge de honte leva les yeux et aperçut un instant, au fond de la salle, Bronn à ses côtés, Iryhna qui l'oeil brillant fixait lady Arryn. Ces ravissantes prunelles bleu-gris brillaient-elles de sa chute ? D'une boutade de ce cher Bronn ? Ou bien... Ou bien brillaient-elles de colère ? Il ne put le savoir, car déjà il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité des oubliettes. Sa cellule, Tyrion eut le temps de l'observer attentivement. Il ne sut dire si la pierre du sol était naturellement noir de suie ou bien si c'était la même pierre blanche que dans la salle du trône avec une bonne couche de crasse. Sur les murs, des phrases avaient naguère étaient inscrites en une encre qui devait être du sang, mais qui maintenant étaient indéchiffrables. Mais le pire dans cette cellule céleste, c'était non pas la paillasse imbibée d'une odeur d'urine et de peur qui servait de lit, mais le sol, et son inclinaison, légèrement (mais assez pour empêcher Tyrion de dormir totalement) en pente. Car la cellule ne comportait non pas 4 mais 3 murs, le mur manquant offrait une superbe vue sur le Val, et sur le vide. Endormez vous un peu trop profondément et réveillez vous en étant en chute libre avec atterrissage sur les rochers saillants tout en bas. Autant dire, que Tyrion luttait pour ne pas devenir fou, il tenait en pensant à cette garce d'Arryn et de son marmot, il ne leur ferait pas cette joie. Non, le nabot ne volerai pas. Après, pour ajouter au charme de la prison céleste, venait Mord, le geôlier. Petit, trapu, chauve, une hygiène des plus aléatoires. Ses petits yeux stupides brillaient quand, à chaque repas, il faisait à Tyrion la même blague qui ne faisait rire que lui. _

_- Veux manger nabot ?_

_Le gros idiot à face de crapaud tenait l'écuelle au-dessus du vide, et assez loin pour que les bras de Tyrion ne pouvait pas l'attraper évidemment. Le nain restait sur sa paillasse et hurla intérieurement : Biensur que je veux manger, imbécile, et te lassera tu un jour de ce petit rituel ridicule ? Bien que la faim le tiraillait de tout le corps, Tyrion ne voulait paslui faire la joie de le montrer _

_- Un bon gigot ne serait pas de refus, tiens avec du vin de Dorne ou de Myr... Du pain blanc, du beurre.. Ou alors si tu ne trouve pas de vin, de la bière si ça peut te faciliter la tâche. Je ne veux pas abuser de l'hospitalité du seigneur des Eryés et de son geôlier. _

_- C'que d'fayots, répondit Mord d'un air mauvais, Prend._

_Il tendit l'écuelle vers Tyrion, qui avait vraiment très faim et qui se résigna à tendre les mains vers l'écuelle, mais vivement, Mord mit la pitance hors de portée de Tyrion et dans un sourire abominable ( rendu abominable par sa dentition quasi inexistante ou quand il y avait une à deux dent, elles étaient d'un jaune de pissenlit )._

_- Tiens, repris Mord. _

_Malgré ses courbatures, Tyrion se leva tout en râlant_

_- Le même petit jeu stupide à chaque fois que tu daigne m'apporter de quoi survivre, c'est indispensable ? _

_Tyrion refit une tentative mais le gros crapaud recula lourdement et à bout de bras, porta l'écuelle au dessus du vide_

_- Tiens, là homme nain. Veux manger bah viens. Prend._

_D'où il se tenait, Tyrion ne pouvait pas happer son bien, et quitte à se mettre à l'extrême bord de la cellule, il ne tenta même pas, une bonne poussée de la bedaine de Mord et il ne serait plus qu'une petite bouillis rouge là, en bas. _

_- Enfait, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. _

_Mord parut déçu et laissa voler nonchalamment l'écuelle, laissant à Tyrion le plaisir de voir s'envoler la poignée de haricots qui lui était destiné... Le gros crapaud fut pris d'un fou rire, qui faisait sauter son ventre proéminent. Tyrion ne put se retenir de crier, fou de rage : _

_- Bougre de fils de conne vérolée ! Puisses-tu crever de tes règles !_

_Mord récompensa son intervention par un violent coup de botte dans les côtes qui envoya Tyrion à l'autre bout de la cellule. Au début, le nain pensa que son emprisonnement ne durerait pas, ou peu. Il voyait là un moyen de l'effrayer, mais, voyant le temps passé affreusement il fut pris de doutes. Puis, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait au -delà, son père était-il au courant de son emprisonnement ? Ou bien Cersei ou Jaime ? Ou même le roi Robert ? Marchaient-ils sur les Eryés ? Sur Winterfell ? Cette ignorance le rendait presque aussi malade que la sous nutrition et les coups donnés par Mord. Ensuite, Tyrion se voyait faiblir de jour en jour et finit par se demander s'il ne se laisserait pas tenter par un petit saut dans le vide, puis, il pensait à cette garce d'Arryn et de son affreux marmot convulsif et se résignait. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir, et vite, aussi comme il ne pouvait pas maîtriser physiquement Mord, il fallait le maîtriser avec sa tête, là dessus Tyrion était sûr d'être le plus fort. Aussi il se mit sur pied et tambourina à la porte _

_- Mord ! Mord à moi ! Moord ! _

_Il entendit les pas lourds de ce dernier dans le couloir, la porte s'ébranla et le gros crapaud surgit l'oeil bovin devenu agressif, une lanière de cuir enroulé au poing. _

_- Homme nain faire du bruit ! _

_- Ca te dirait de devenir riche ? _

_Le premier coup, cinglant, vola_

_- Homme nain faire encore du bruit ! _

_- De l'or, continua Tyrion, des tas d'or, il y a des tas et des tas d'or à Castral Roc ! _

_Le second coup partit, plus violent. Tyrion laissa s'échapper un gémissement de douleur et tomba à genoux _

_- Tu connais le dicton non ? Aussi riche qu'un Lannister, tu_

_Dans un grognement d'ours, Mord envoya siffler le cuir en pleine tête. En rouvrant les yeux, la douleur fut-elle qu'il avait dû tomber, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il voulut s'appuyer sur le sol pour se relever mais sa main ne rencontra... que le vide. Dans un sursaut fievreux, Tyrion bondit de côté_

_- Homme nain se taire maint'nant ? _

_Tyrion essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue puis sourit _

_- L'était rude celui-là, Mord. _

_L'oeil de Mord se fit stupide, il ne comprenait pas l'ironie, Tyrion ajouta _

_- Je saurais utiliser un homme de ta trempe. _

_La lanière siffla de nouveau vers lui mais il esquiva cette fois, puis il répéta en marchant de côté afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le vide - De l'or, plus que tu n'en a jamais vu.. Assez pour des terres, des femmes, des chevaux.. Pour devenir un seigneur. Lord Mord, ça sonne bien non ? _

_Homme nain pas d'or. - On m'a pris ma bourse lors de ma capture mais l'or qu'elle contient m'appartient toujours. Cathelyn Stark n'ai pas du genre à laisser son honneur tomber en dépouillant un prisonnier. Si tu m'aide, l'or sera à toi. Le bout de cuir vola alors vers Tyrion, mais sans conviction, un peu alourdi aussi le nain s'en saisit et ajouta - Tu ne courre aucun risque, lord Mord, je te demande juste de délivrer un message.._

_Message ? demanda Mord en libérant son fouet._

_- Oui, un message. Pour ta maîtresse, dis lui que... dis lui que je souhaite confesser mes crimes. Dans la grande salle circulaire, le bourdonnement des conversations de la cour résonnaient tandis que Tyrion fut amené devant lady Arryn et lady Stark. Le petit lord devait être fatigué de convulsionner autant car il manquait à l'appel. La Arryn portait une longue robe noir, pour donner un aspect solennel à la chose surement, mais pour toujours aguiché ses prétendants, elle avait attaché sa crinière auburn de Tully en une coiffure des plus compliquée se terminant en torsade. Tyrion parcoura du regard les personnes présentes... ser Brynden Tully, lord Nestor Royce, et son héritier ser Albar. Quelques grandes maisons du Val étaient représentées les personnes de ser Corbray, lord Hunter, la veuve Waynwood et sa marmaille et d'autres inconnus à Tyrion. Ensuite venaient quelques compagnons d'aventure, ser Rodrick, ser Willis Wode et l'insupportable barde Marillion. Enfin dans le fond, Bronn était adossé contre un pilier, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, ses yeux bleu de glace ne le quittait pas des yeux. Iryhna à ses côtés un peu en arrière vis-à-vis de Bronn était toujours aussi jolie, se dit Tyrion, avec sa crinière or tressés toujours de la même façon, ses deux grands yeux bleu-gris et sa bouche fine qui soudain, après que le nain ai vu Bronn remuer les lèvres esquissa un charmant sourire retenu. Tyrion se surprit à sourire, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à Bronn, il espéra qu'il vive assez longtemps pour voir s'il avait raison. La voix de Cathelyn Stark retentit soudain, et effaça le sourire de Tyrion _

_- A ce que m'a dit ma soeur, vous souhaitez confesser vos crimes Lannister ? _

_- Oui, madame. Lysa Arryn esquissa un sourire des plus triomphant à sa soeur _

_- Je te l'avais dit, nos prisons célestes ont un pouvoir divin sur les esprits les plus pervertis. A vous la parole, Lannister. Tyrion pris une inspiration tandis qu'il décochait aux deux mercenaires un regard furtifs, leur deux regards bleu le fixaient. Puis déclara _

_- Par où débuter ? Je suis un petit bout d'homme ignoble, je le confesse. J'ai commis des crimes et des fautes innombrables, mes dames et messers . J'ai forniqué avec des putes, et pas une fois, des centaines ! J'ai désiré de tout mon coeur mille morts à mon propre seigneur de père, ainsi qu'à ma sœur, notre gracieuse souveraine. _

_Quelqu'un dans l'assistance eut un hoquet de rire tandis qu'il continuait _

_- Je n'ai pas toujours bien traiter mes serviteurs. J'ai joué. Il m'est même arrivé, je l'avoue à ma courte honte, arrivé de tricher. J'ai trop souvent brocardé méchamment les nobles seigneurs et les gentes dames de la Cour Cette fois un rire éclatant jaillis du silence presque religieux qui régnait dans la salle. - Un jour je... _

_- SILENCE ! _

_Le visage blanc de la Lysa s'état empourpré, deux veines repoussantes saillaient sur son front - Qu'es-tu entrain de déclarer là, nabot ? Il prit un air innocent et surpris - Mais... Je confesse mes crimes madame... Cateryn Stark se leva de son siège_

_Vous êtes accusé d'avoir essayer d'assassiner mon fils Brann, et d'avoir trempé dans le meurtre de lord Jon Arryn, Main du Roi._

_Il fit une moue désolé - Ces crimes-ci, je n'en suis pas coupable, madame. Cette fois Lysa Arryn bondit de son siège et fulmina _

_- Il suffit, Lutin ! Je ne tolère pas que l'on se moque des seigneur du Val ! Ser Vardis, emmenez moi cette vermine au cachot ! Avec une cellule plus petite, et plus pentue cette fois. _

_Tyrion s'insurgea _

_- Alors c'est cela la justice dans le Val ? Les seigneurs du Val n'ont-ils aucun honneur ? Ou est la justice du roi ? Je suis accusé, fort bien ! J'exige un procès ! Laissez-moi parler devant les hommes et les dieux, que l'on juge ouvertement si je mens ou si je dis la vérité ! _

_Tyrion souffla, il sentait la situation tourner à son avantage, il était de haute naissance, il était le fils du plus puissant seigneur de Westeros, et le frère de la reine. Le procès ne pouvait lui être refuser. Mais déjà la Lysa répliquait _

_- Les lois sont formelles, celui qui, traduit en justice, est reconnu coupable, paye de son sang ses méfaits. Il n'y a pas de bourreau aux Eryés, la mort y est plus... Poétique et divine. _

_" comme si j'avais besoin d'une mort poétique et divine, espèce de folle " se dit Tyrion. Lysa Arryn continua_

_- Vous voulez un procès, Lannister, vous l'aurez. Mon fils écoutera votre plaidoyer et jugera par qu'elle porte vous nous quitterez. _

_Tyrion la vit rayonner de satisfaction, et elle avait de quoi, avec son marmot, aussi taré qu'elle, que risquait-elle de ce "procès". Mais une idée lui vint _

_- Je vous remercie, madame mais il est inutile de dérange lord Robin. Les dieux m'en sont témoins, je m'en remet à leur justice plutôt qu'à celle des hommes, je réclame un combat singulier. De toutes parts fusèrent les éclats de rire de la Cour. Mais le regard bleu Tully de Lysa s'était troublé, il l'avait prise à revers _

_- C'est bien votre droit. _

_Un jeune chevalier portant une vipère verte sur son justaucorps s'avança et mit un genou au sol_

_- Madame, accordez moi l'honneur de venger la mort de lord Jon, et d'être votre champion._

_- Permettez le à moi, madame intervint lord Hunter, en l'honneur de l'affection que je portais à votre mari. _

_- En tant que grand intendant du Val, mon père a loyalement servi lord Jon, Madame déclara ser Albar Royce, en faveur de son fils, accordez moi cet honneur._

_Ils en défilèrent ainsi douze autres comme ça, et au fur et à mesure, Tyrion se décomposait. Soudain la Lysa se leva et réclama le silence _

_- Soyez remerciez de votre bravoure, et de votre loyauté, messires. Mais je ne puis vous satisfaire tous, il me faut choisir. Ser Vardis Egen, mon mari vous voyais comme son bras droit, vous serez notre champion. Mais le chevalier, répondit d'un ton respectueux tout en ployant le genou _

_- Madame, je ne vois point d'honneur en cette tâche. Regardez cet homme, ce n'est pas un guerrier, Madame. Je perdrais mon honneur en l'assassinant et en déclarant cela comme justice. _

_Tyrion sourit _

_- Bien vu. _

_Lady Arryn fronça les sourcils _

_- Vous réclamiez un combat singulier.. _

_- Exact. Et je suis en droit de nommer un champion. Mon frère Jaime se fera un plaisir de prendre mon parti. _

_- La justice se fera dès demain. Et votre frère est à des centaines de lieux du Val. Tyrion se tourna vers Marillion _

_- Toi, chanteur, tu racontera dans ta prochaine chanson comment les seigneur du Val refusa au nain le droit de choisir un champion et le força, inapte, bleu de coup et sous nourris à combattre la fleur de ses chevalier, et appeler cela justice. _

_Lysa s'exclama _

_- Calomnies ! Nomme ton champion, Lutin. Si tu crois qu'il y a quiconque en ce lieu qui puisse mourir pour toi._

_- J'aurais plutôt fait de trouver quelqu'un pour me tuer, en ce lieu._

_Tyrion regarda l'assemblée, sans trouver aucun visage amical, quand soudain, une bousculade se fit, et Bronn parut _

_- J'assumerais la défense du nain ! _

_Le lendemain, Tyrion fut emmené sans ménagement jusqu'à une courtine gazonnée ou s'était rassemblée la Cour, le petit lord et sa mère. Le marmot s'écria en voyant Tyrion _

_- C'est le vilain Mère ! Je peux le faire voler Mère ? _

_- Plus tard mon doux enfant, après le procès. Les deux combattants firent irruption dans la courtine, chacun à l'extrémité de l'autre, deux écuyers assistaient le chevalier, Iryhna le reître. Ser Vardis Egen avait revêtu sa plus belle armure pour l'occasion se dit Tyrion. Emaillée de crème et de bleu, rehaussé de l'emblème lune-et-faucon, et son haume formait un bec pointu et était parés sur les côtés de deux ailes déployés, enfin une fente étroite permettait au chevalier. En face, Bronn avait l'air nu : sur ses cuirs bouillis il ne portait qu'une simple armure de mailles huilées, il n'était coiffé que d'un camail et d'un demi casque nasal. De grande bottes montantes et des jambières de métal qu'Iryhna lui lassait, le nain décela un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Bronn. Et des disques de fer cousus entre ses doigts renforceraient ses gants. Mais malgré ce défaut de métal, le reître était d'une demi tête plus grand que ser Vardis, et avait 15 ans de moins que ce dernier. Iryhna lui donna son épée, Tyrion vit que le mercenaire lui parlait, et qu'un nouveau et joli sourire se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle le laissa là et partit rejoindre la foule sur les balcons, à quelques pas du nain. Elle lui adressa un regard confiant... Comment pouvait-elle l'être ? Ah oui, se rappela Tyrion, sa vie ne dépendait pas de Bronn. Le reître qui d'ailleurs sortait son épée, qui bien que vilaine, semblait avoir été repassée des heures durant pour être prête à mordre le cuir et la chair au moindre contact. L'affreux marmot de Lysa Arryn s'impatientait, tremblant de partout, _

_-Mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont se battre Mère ? _

_Ser Vardis leva son épée vers le petit seigneur et clama_

_- Pour les Eyriés et le Val !_

_Bronn fit un bref salut à Tyrion, la Lysa se pencha vers son fils et susurra _

_- Ils attendent tes ordres, mon enfant. _

_- Battez-vous ! geignit Robin_

_Les épées se rencontrèrent deux trois fois, dans un fracas de métal. Bronn recula souplement, le chevalier derrière son bouclier avançait vers son adversaire, tenta une frappe d'estoc mais un second saut félin de Bronn le mit hors de portée. Le reître se mit à tourner vers la droite, ser Vardis suivait, toujours protégé par son bouclier. Et commença à se faire de plus en plus pressant, de plus en plus vif, Bronn gardant son insolent sourire aux lèvres s'écarta de son champ d'action. Vardis attaqua, de droite et de gauche, mais Bronn, d'un bond léger s'en dégagea. Brusquement le mercenaire tourna vers la gauche, la face vulnérable de Vardis, non protégé de ce flanc ci par le bouclier. Le reître profita de cette faiblesse et attaqua la fragile articulation du coude, dans un grognement rauque Vardis l'envoya deux mètres plus loin. Un filet rouge carmin coula sur le métal crème de son armure rutilante. Après un petit instant de flottement, Vardis se jeta sur Bronn, bouclier en avant et le frappa rudement à la tête. Le reître manqua de perdre l'équilibre, mais se remit sur pied, bondit de côté et d'un coup de pied envoya une des statue de la courtine sur le chevalier. Ser Vardis gisait à terre et émettait une respiration des plus pénible. Il grogna quand Bronn saisit son épée à deux mains et la lui plongea sous l'aisselle puis dans les reins, le chevalier fut secoué de quelques spasmes macabres puis s'immobilisa, Bronn retira l'épée de Vardis, dégoulinante de sang épais et la jeta au pieds du petit lord, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il enleva son haume, la sueur dégoulinait sur son visage à la teinte ambre, ses yeux bleu de glace se posèrent sur Lady Arryn tandis qu'il touchait du doigt sa lèvre méchamment tuméfiée par le coup de bouclier. Le petit sire des Eryiés demanda - C'est terminé Mère ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Je peux faire voler le petit homme maintenant ? _

_Mais Tyrion se leva_

_- Non pas ce petit homme là. Ce petit homme là va redescendre des Eryiés et prendre la route royale._


End file.
